La estratagema de la araña
by Aryblack
Summary: Universo Alterno. La vida era muy sencilla. Hasta que apareció un tipo con gabardina y comenzó a desaparecer gente.
1. I

I

Si alguna vez le preguntaban, lo que más le gustaba a Dean de su trabajo eran las primeras horas de la mañana, cuando abría la tienda en la que trabajaba y llegaban los primeros clientes, las siempre madrugadoras abuelas, el sheriff y las madres pluriempleadas que compraban algo para el almuerzo o la merienda de sus hijos. Eventualmente entraba a esas horas algún estudiante que hacía acopio de provisiones para escapar de las clases del día -Dean los reconocía enseguida, él había sido uno de ellos-. Los más avispados intentaban comprar tabaco, sin mucho resultado.

Disfrutaba de esa calma con la que comenzaban los días para irse disipando conforme pasaban las horas, y al final de la jornada todo iba volviendo a ese cauce de tranquilidad, lista para comenzar de nuevo al despuntar el alba.

No podía decir, sin embargo, que era el mejor trabajo del mundo, ni que fuera el que más le gustaba, pero tenía una paga, horario fijo, días libres y propinas jugosas. Trabajaba de lunes a jueves por norma general, pero si había horas extras eso también significaba más dinero en el bolsillo a final de mes.

Podría haber sido mecánico, como su padre, pero cuando tuvo edad para trabajar se enteró de que Missouri, a quien conocía desde pequeño, se encontraba enferma, así que se ofreció a ayudarla hasta que se pusiese bien. Sin embargo, la mujer empeoró. Fue cuando Missouri le propuso alargar el contrato y Dean no pudo negarse. No había querido seguir estudiando, al contrario que su hermano, y John no puso pegas al trabajo, fuera de lo que fuera. Sam, sin embargo, sí había decidido estudiar una carrera y se encontraba haciendo Derecho en Stanford.

Estaba reponiendo latas en una de las estanterías cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Era Ray Smith, el de la grúa.

- Tabaco -fue la petición. Seca y corta.

- No pareces de muy buen humor -comentó Dean. Conocía la marca de todos los que pasaban por allí. Total, en un pueblo de apenas dos mil habitantes acababan conociéndose todos.

- Un gilipollas, que le he recogido en mitad de la carretera y me salta después que no tiene dinero para pagarme.

Al interlocutor le faltó tiempo para abrir la cajetilla y encenderse un pitillo. Soltó una bocanada de humo antes de seguir gruñendo.

- Pues que se vaya a la mierda. El coche se queda en el desguace. Que le jodan. Dame el periódico de hoy también -pidió.

Dean resopló divertido, con un deje de sonrisa en la cara y las cejas alzadas mientras que alcanzaba el periódico local y lo ponía sobre el mostrador. Lo sentía por el desconocido. Menudo era Ray.

- Parecía un puto mormón, el capullo ese. Hazme caso, Winchester. Ésos son todos una secta de gilipollas.

Si había algo que hacía callar a Ray Smith, eso era llevarle la corriente, así que un par de comentarios y seis o siete palabrotas después se le acabó la rabieta.

De repente se fijó en la portada y desdobló el papel para mirar el titular y la foto que le acompañaba.

- Eh, Ray. ¿Susie Voigt ha desaparecido?

- Anteayer llamó la señora O'Donnell a su casa. Tenía turno en la lavandería, pero no cogió el teléfono. Y como el lunes era su día libre, la verdad es que nadie sabe bien cuándo desapareció. Podría estar ilocalizable desde el viernes. Seguro que está en algún sótano follándose todo lo que se ha encontrado.

Dean escuchó con atención, pero no dijo nada. Conocía bien a Susie. Demasiado bien, podría decir. Había tenido más de un encuentro con ella, nada desagradable ninguno de ellos. Era una mujer de veintiséis que había llegado a vivir allí hacía unos años y que, podía decirse, era muy liberal. Bastante más de lo que podría gustar en un pueblo pequeño como aquél. Ray la odiaba, aunque también era verdad que Ray odiaba a casi todo el mundo. Y era sabido por el pueblo entero que le había tirado los tejos durante meses a Susie y ella había pasado de él como de la mierda.

- ¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que espero que esa puta esté bien jodida -dijo, el muy rencoroso, y se marchó de la tienda, y Winchester pudo dedicarse por fin a reponer el frigorífico de lácteos después de leer el artículo. Seguro que aparecería en Las Vegas o algún sitio similar.

*

A mediodía hizo una parada para comer -pilló un par de hamburguesas y se fue a casa-. La vuelta al trabajo fue tranquila, como siempre, mientras conducía por las calles. Dean pensó en ese momento en lo distinto que era Phillipsburg en verano, cuando se llenaba de gente por lo del Rodeo. Suerte que aún estaban en noviembre.

Al llegar, Jo le esperaba en la puerta de la tienda, apoyada contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. Era una chica menuda, a mitad de la veintena, y a pesar de ser rubia no era tonta en absoluto. Sus contestaciones solían ser directas -a la mandíbula, la mayor parte de las veces-. Se toqueteaba una pequeña cruz de plata que llevaba al cuello y que no recordaba haberle visto nunca. No era una chica de llevar alhajas. Dean bajó del Impala mirándola extrañado por su presencia.

- ¿Missouri te ha pedido que vengas hoy? No recuerdo que fuese a venir ningún encargo ni nada. Puedo descargar yo solo, de todas formas -le ofreció. La chica sólo venía los viernes y los sábados. Estaban a jueves.

- Ya veo que te alegras de verme -recriminó ella, con la ceja alzada, recolocándose la mochila en la espalda-. Vengo a comprar papel higiénico, listillo. Se ha acabado en el Roadhouse y mi madre se ha puesto hecha una fiera. ¡Como si yo llevase el negocio! -gruñó.

- ¿Y has venido hasta aquí a por él?

- En la competencia no pago la mitad por ser empleada -respondió con desparpajo, y Dean rió entre dientes.

Jo aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para escaparse de los dominios de su madre; no se soportaban durante mucho rato. Ellen y ella eran demasiado diferentes... o quizá demasiado parecidas. Jugueteaba con el colgante, como si estuviera nerviosa. O aburrida. O coqueteando con él, cosa altamente improbable.

Con un movimiento resuelto y un suspiro, Jo se encaminó a por el recado mientras Dean encendía la luz de las vitrinas y el ordenador que tenían allí. Hacía tiempo que lo había traído. Era lo mejor para matar el tiempo cuando no había nada que hacer, podía poner la música desde allí y podían llevar las cuentas de la tienda cómodamente.

Lo primero que hizo fue consultar su correo. Ningún e-mail de Sam. Llevaba dos semanas sin saber nada de él. Y no es que en noviembre tuvieran muchos exámenes en la universidad, por mucho Derecho que estudiase. Hacía más de seis meses que no veía a su hermano, que durante el verano se había quedado en Palo Alto trabajando. Haciendo prácticas, más bien. De esas que pringas por los demás, tienes que ser un perro faldero, un puto mayordomo, comprarle donuts a todo quisqui y llevarles el café y no cobrar ni un centavo. Dean les habría enseñado un dedo y que currase gratis su maldita madre, muchas gracias. Pero Sam no. No entendía cómo soportaba todo eso.

- ¿Jo? -llamó a la chica. Estaba tardando mucho con el papel higiénico-. Harvelle, ¿a dónde has ido?

Se asomó al pasillo de productos de higiene, pero no estaba allí.

- ¿Te estás desnudando para mí? Sería un gran detalle... -bromeó.

Apareció a su espalda y le dio una colleja que resonó por todo el local. Dean dio un pequeño respingo y se sobó la nuca, mirando a la chica con ojos desorbitados. Joder, que era una broma.

- Fui al almacén -dijo ella antes de que él abriese la boca, mirándole con advertencia-. Así no tienes que ir a por más para colocarlos.

- Qué amable por tu parte -respondió con sorna. Jo le hizo burlas-. Espero que hayas robado algo que merezca la pena -chinchó.

- Sólo medio millón de dólares. Te invitaré a una chocolatina, descuida -contestó la joven como si le hablase a un perrito.

- Siempre puedes pagármelo en carnes -bromeó socarrón.

- Tú quieres comerte los dientes, ¿no? -la rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido y un brazo en la cintura. Se acordaba, y le dolía aún, de cómo le cruzó la cara del tortazo que le arreó un día que le dio un pellizco en el culo. Ni que le hubiera metido mano.

Dejó los paquetes de rollos sobre el mostrador -también había sacado como media caja de bolsas de sal de a kilo cada una; el Roadhouse debía estar lleno de hipertensos- y fue al pequeño cuarto de baño que tenían, en un cuartito anexo a la tienda donde había un sofá viejo y una mesa que parecía haber pertenecido a un despacho hacía muchos años. Dean no sabía por qué había un cuarto así en el establecimiento, pero nunca se había quejado a Missouri. Algunas noches le había tocado estar allí para esperar a los camiones que venían a reponer. Sobre todos los de congelados. Esos cabrones siempre venían de madrugada para joder. Tenían un trabajo de mierda y lo pagaban con los demás, Dean estaba seguro de ello. Y cuando terminaba el sofá le daba una cálida bienvenida y se hundía en sus cojines viejos hasta la hora de abrir la tienda.

Cuando Jo salió, Dean ya había preparado el ticket para cargarlo en la cuenta del Roadhouse. Ellen siempre iba allí a final de mes a pagar. La chica tenía las manos en la espalda y cuando él se le quedó mirando, ella le salpicó, con los dedos aún chorreando de haberse lavado. Se los secó en los pantalones y cogió una piruleta del tarro antes de firmar en el ticket con el boli que Dean tenía en la mano.

- Mira que eres cría.

Jo se sacó ruidosamente la piruleta de la boca.

- Mañana viene el de lácteos. Trata de no entrar en pánico, ¿vale, muchachote? Yo llegaré a las diez. Descargamos y te piras. Todo el finde para ti, ¿eh?

- Uh, sí, creo que me voy a mear encima de la emoción.

- Espera, que voy a guardar esto en el maletero. ¿Quieres un café? No tengo ganas de ir al bar -dijo ella de pronto.

Dean no se lo pensó mucho. Por las tardes no solía haber mucha actividad.

- Vale. Pero quiero tarta.

*

No había sido un día especialmente fuerte. No solían serlo entre semana, a excepciones de celebraciones eventuales, o festivos, o primeros de mes. No había tenido mucho que hacer aparte de mirar las musarañas y agradeció enormemente la presencia de la chica para matar el rato. Habría sido una tarde muy aburrida sin ella.

Cuando dieron las siete comenzó a recoger, hizo caja y se fue a apagar las vitrinas. Los jueves emitían un programa raro. Parecía un informativo, pero tenía aquel regustillo a documental falso estilo Brujas de Blair. Dean dudaba enormemente que fueran periodistas de verdad. Tenían que ser actores, puesto que ningún canal se atrevería a emitir tal cosa en la parrilla televisiva de no ser así. Los Ghostfacers parecían unos híbridos enfermos entre los Cazafantasmas, Van Helsing y Expediente X. Se había enganchado por culpa de un foro en el que participaba, y esperaba terminar con tiempo para buscarse la cena sin prisa y ver lo que hacían aquella panda de tarados desde la sala de estar de su casa.

Volvía del almacén cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó inesperadamente. Lo cierto es que Dean no esperaba clientes ya, con las luces a medio apagar, así que suspiró y se asomó por el pasillo.

Un hombre con gabardina y corbata esperaba frente el mostrador. Moreno, pelo corto y nariz recta. No era de allí, no tenía ni idea de quién era.

- Perdone -dijo-. Veo que está cerrando, pero esperaba poder comprar agua antes.

- Claro -Dean pulsó el interruptor del frigorífico-. Sírvase.

- ¿Cuánto cuestan? -preguntó, sin moverse un ápice. La pregunta chocó a Dean, que parpadeó un poco antes de responder.

- Eh... pues las pequeñas cincuenta. Las de litro, dólar veinticinco y las de dos, dólar setenta y cinco -no esperaba que preguntase por las garrafas de ocho, sinceramente.

- De acuerdo.

El desconocido tomó una de dos litros y volvió al mostrador, poniendo dos billetes de dólar frente él. Dean tomó el dinero y le dio el cambio. Pero el tipo no se movió de su sitio. Seguía mirándole, casi sin pestañear.

- Ahí tiene su cambio -tanteó Dean, carraspeando. El tipo pareció salir de su estupor.

- Oh, discúlpeme -sin embargo ni siquiera hizo el amago de marcharse-. Perdone... pero esperaba que me pudiese ayudar en algo más.

- Por supuesto. Usted dirá.

- La iglesia. ¿Dónde está?

Dean levantó las cejas antes de dar la respuesta. Le dio las señas correspondientes y el tipo asintió y se marchó dando las buenas noches. Resopló divertido cuando la puerta se cerró.

*

Una vez terminaron los Ghostfacers, Dean entró al foro. No contaban nada nuevo excepto un par de comentarios sobre el programa del día. La verdad, desde el último libro -de cuya saga se dedicaba el foro-, la gente no tenía mucho sobre lo que debatir, a excepción de historias que escribían los fans sobre los personajes. Leía alguna de vez en cuando, pero evitaba los que ponían a los dos protagonistas -hermanos- juntos. Había gente muy chalada por ahí.

Miró el correo una vez más. Nada de Sammy. Consultó su reloj y decidió llamarle aunque pasaban de las once. Su hermano nunca había cortado el contacto por más de una semana, y llevaban dos. Así que, que se jodiera si es que estaba durmiendo.

A la décima llamada, Sam descolgó el teléfono. Parecía estar corriendo. Dean escuchaba su respiración rápida y entrecortada.

- ¡Dean! ¿Todo bien? -preguntó de sopetón, medio a gritos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Sí! ¿No te habré pillado...?

- ¡... no! No. Mira, Dean, te llamo ahora, ¿vale? Me pillas oc-

Se oyó un fuerte golpe.

- ¿¡Sam!?

- ... Oye, mira, que ahora te llamo.

Y colgó. Sin más explicaciones. Dejando a su hermano con un palmo de narices, además.

Dean se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y decidió ir a por otra cerveza, aprovechando para tirar la caja de pizza vacía al cubo de la basura. No es que fuera meticuloso en la limpieza, pero solía tenerlo todo más o menos ordenado. Aquella había sido la casa donde había crecido, donde su padre los había llevado cuando Mary murió. Y John había tenido la casa siempre como una patena, influencia de sus años en los marines. Mobiliario simple, preciso y necesario. Recordaba la cara de su padre, cuando él era pequeño y dejaba sus juguetes desparramados. "Recógelo, Dean". Sam y él habían crecido así y no podían decir que hubiera sido malo.

De repente escuchó un crujido en el porche. Esperaba que no fuera el gato de la vecina, que se restregaba contra el marco de la entrada. No sabía por qué al gato le gustaba dormir en la alfombrilla de la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y se asomó. Pues no. No había gato. En cambio, sí que había alguien en mitad de la calle, frente la casa. La ropa ensangrentada, los ojos oscurecidos y el rostro inexpresivo.

- Susie...

Sam escogió ese puto instante para llamar, haciéndole pegar el mayor salto de su vida. Con la mano en el pecho descolgó.

- ¿Se puede saber qué andabas haciendo?

- Estaba saliendo de un pub con los de clase y han llegado unos imbéciles a buscar hostias.

- ¿Y qué tal te va? Parece que andas ocupado últimamente.

- Sí, estoy a media jornada en un buffet. Me va bien, pero es un tanto agotador.

- ¿Otra vez andas currando gratis? Tío...

- Dean, es importante. No me vengas con lo de siempre.

El aludido suspiró y se sobó el puente de la nariz. Alzó la vista a la calle y recordó de pronto por qué estaba allí asomado, quedándose callado y mirando a todos lados. No había nadie.

- ¿Dean? -preguntó su hermano, al otro lado de la línea.

- Perdona. Estoy un poco cansado.

Los dos hermanos callaron. Solía ser lo habitual. No eran de los que se contaban la vida, ni por teléfono ni por nada.

- A lo mejor voy por Navidad -anunció entonces el menor.

- No hace falta, Sammy. Yo no voy a celebrarlo, y papá ya no está aquí, de todas formas. Ven si quieres, pero-

- Ya, lo sé. Pero no estaría mal vernos las caras.

- Sólo avisa si traes alguna novia. Sacaré la cubertería de plata y la vajilla fina, maricona -bromeó.

- Gilipollas.

- Me voy a planchar la oreja, bigfoot. A ver lo que haces.

- Hasta luego, Dean.

*

La mañana amaneció nublada y con no muy buenas noticias. En la televisión hablaron de un par de huracanes arrasando la costa este. Las típicas tormentas tropicales que entraban al país a finales de verano, sólo que estaban a mitad de otoño y eran mucho más violentas. Al final iba a ser verdad que el hombre se estaba cargando el ecosistema. Y también la ciudad de Nueva York había sufrido una rotura de tuberías a lo bestia y las ratas habían salido de las alcantarillas.

Cuando Jo llegó a la tienda, con un café en cada mano, para ayudarle a descargar no traía buena cara. Tenía un semblante más propio de un zombi de _El amanecer de los muertos_ pero con resaca. Molly Murray, la cotilla profesional del pueblo, parecía estar esperando que abrieran para soltar la bomba.

- ¿Os habéis enterado?

- ¿De lo de los tornados? -preguntó Jo, que todavía tenía los ojos hinchados del sueño.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡La señora O'Donnell y su marido!

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? - Jo se espabiló de un salto, como si le hubieran lanzado un cubo de hielo.

A Dean no le gustaban nada los cotilleos. Le decepcionó que Jo se pusiera en plan maruja.

- Parece que entraron a robar en la lavandería. Y ellos han desaparecido. Los dos. No hay señales de pelea, ni nada. Pero han robado el dinero de la caja. Y faltan las joyas.

Dean se encogió de hombros. Venga ya. Nadie podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera de forcejeo. Si faltaba el dinero -de las joyas no estaba seguro. No creía que la señora Murray tuviera un topo en la policía o algo así-.

- A lo mejor son narcotraficantes y recibieron un chivatazo... -remugó entre dientes.

Recibió tal colleja que desparramó por el mostrador la mitad de su café.

- Cuidado con lo que dices, chico -le reprendió Molly, amenazándole con su rechoncho dedo índice. Tenía las uñas largas y perfectamente pintadas de rojo-. Podría ser una mafia intentando destruir todos los negocios del pueblo.

Eso no tenía sentido para Dean. Lo lógico sería que la mafia aterrorizase a los comerciantes y les fuese chupando el dinero. Pero se abstuvo de decirlo. La señora Murray tenía la mano muy larga.

Una vez cumplida su misión de extender la noticia, se fue satisfecha, meneando su enorme trasero como si la bamboleasen. Al marcharse, Jo se quedó callada, echada sobre el mostrador, con los codos apoyados. Dean le pegó una palmada en el culo y ella se puso recta, como accionada por un resorte. La mirada asesina que le lanzó no necesitaba explicaciones.

- Mira, ahí viene el camión -dijo Dean, sonriendo- Vamos a descargar, Harvelle. Rapidito. Tengo un fin de semana del que disfrutar.

No pudo evitar ver, al salir, al desconocido del día anterior sentado en un banco frente la tienda.

*

Por la tarde, después de echar una siesta improvisada, Dean pasó por la tienda, donde Jo le dio una caja que cargó en el coche y se encaminó hacia casa de Missouri. Solía ir todas las semanas, los viernes, para llevarle la compra. La mujer negra salió a recibirle en silla de ruedas. Todavía se podía mantener de pie, pero el dolor en las articulaciones era más llevadero si no se esforzaba demasiado.

- Te sentí venir -sonrió Missouri cuando Dean se acercó a saludarla, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Era la única mujer más parecida, en efectos prácticos, a su madre. Les había cuidado a su hermano y a él cuando eran pequeños y John trabajaba. Los comienzos en Phillipsburg para los Winchester habían sido duros y ella siempre estuvo allí. Dean la recordaba entonces, cuando era joven y guapa; y durante mucho tiempo pensó que ella y su padre tenían algo, pero ya no lo tenía tan claro. Si algo pasó entre John y Missouri Moseley, él no lo sabría nunca.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

- Más entretenida al haber venido a visitarme -fue la respuesta mientras se hacía a un lado para que Dean pasase con las cajas y fuera hacia la cocina para dejarlas sobre la mesa.

- El lunes traen los fiambres, así que me acercaré por la tarde.

- No te preocupes ahora por el fiambre, chico, y deja eso un rato. Hay una tarta de manzana enfriándose en la salita y café recién hecho.

No era de sorprender. Siempre tenía algo hecho -más bien _recién hecho_- cuando él o cualquiera venía a su casa. No sabía cómo lo hacía. Era una especie de don que Missouri tenía, el saber cuándo la iba a visitar alguien. Probablemente venía todo en el paquete especial de adivina. La mujer siempre había dedicado su tiempo libre a echar las cartas y esas cosas. Dean nunca había querido que se las echara. No creía en esas cosas y no le gustaba eso de tener un destino o un futuro premeditado por alguien que no era él mismo. Aunque recordaba que a Sam había llegado a tirárselas en una ocasión y que después no quiso decirle nada.

Condujo la silla de ruedas a la sala de estar y se sentó en el sofá, que tenía la vieja manta de siempre en el respaldo. Había sido su manta favorita cuando era crío. Había dormido un millar de veces en aquel sofá, con Sam acurrucado a su lado y era su manta mágica. Recordaba que había sido Missouri quien le dijo que era mágica tras una pesadilla, que era especial y que le protegería.

El incienso estaba encendido en una mesita junto la ventana. Era el olor característico de aquella casa. El incienso y las hierbas del campo repartidas en cuencos de cristales o en bolsitas de tela. Aquellas bolsas de matojos estaban en cada mueble de la casa, Dean estaba seguro de ello. Missouri era supersticiosa. Culpa de su abuela, que le había enseñado todo aquello de leer las manos y saber sobre tarot y echar maldiciones. Nana Moseley ya había muerto cuando los Winchester llegaron al pueblo, pero seguro que la vieja había sido todo un elemento.

Missouri se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado, como si supera lo que estaba pensando, y le sirvió el café tal como él acostumbraba a tomarlo.

- Veo que sigues llevando ese colgante.

Así era. Aquella colgandija que su hermano le había regalado cuando tenía unos ocho años. A Dean le pareció entonces como un amuleto de la suerte. Además era una cabeza con cuernos y eso era guay.

- Sí, bueno. La costumbre.

- Eso está bien. Sírvete -Dean se inclinó sobre la tarta y partió un trozo. Antes de que pudiese echarle mano le golpeó una bolita de papel hecha con una servilleta-. Como no uses el plato y el tenedor, Dean Winchester, te quedas sin tarta, muchacho.

Dean no pudo evitar reír. Se le veía venir. Missouri lo leía como un libro abierto.

Pasaron parte de la tarde viendo la tele, hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Entonces la mujer sacó el tema de las desapariciones.

- Me he enterado de lo de Susie y los O'Donnell.

- Ah, sí. Ya veo que andas al loro, no se te escapa ni una.

- Es un pueblo pequeño.

- También, eso también.

- Tú ten cuidado con lo que haces -el aludido no supo qué contestar. No sabía muy bien a lo que se refería.

- Después, en la cocina, coge los tuppers que tengo en la nevera.

- Puedo alimentarme yo solo, ¿sabes?

- Tendría que darte vergüenza, treinta años que tienes, y vivir a base de pizza, hamburguesas y fritos. Un día te dará un ataque y será demasiado tarde.

Dean suspiró, rodando los ojos. Siempre acababa cediendo. Esa conversación la tenían todas las semanas.

- También puedes llevarte la mitad de la tarta.

- Como sigas dándome cosas tendrás que bajarme el sueldo -bromeó.

- No seas idiota. Eres como mi hijo y tu padre, que en paz descanse, se levantaría de su tumba para matarme si no cuido de ti.

Dean sacó de la caja la compra de Missouri y la colocó en las estanterías y en el frigorífico. Aprovechando la caja vacía, metió en ella las fiambreras y la mitad de la tarta de manzana, que había guardado en un plato envuelto con papel de aluminio.

- ¿Dean?

- Sí, dime -Missouri entró en la cocina con bolsitas de tela en el regazo. Sabía lo que contenían nada más mirarlas-. Estás de guasa.

- No lo estoy. Y, o lo haces tú, o te obligo a llevarme para hacerlo yo misma.

- ¡Pero si ya tengo de ésas! Me las diste hace un año o así.

- Exactamente. Es hora de cambiarlas. Le darán ambiente a la casa.

- Claro. Ambiente.

Esas bolsitas que Missouri le daba era un lote completito de hierbajos de vudú. Se empeñaba en que los guardase, y como el olor se impregnaba en la ropa -no olía mal, dicho sea de paso-, siempre sabía si lo usaba o no.

- Sabes que me daré cuenta -Dean también sabía que se pondría insoportable si no lo hacía.

Él sólo resopló.

- Las antiguas quiero que las quemes. Dean, ¡préstame atención! -le gritó- ¡O te juro que voy contigo a casa y me pongo a entonar cánticos hasta las tres de la mañana! -y tanto que lo hacía- Las quemas enteras, en un recipiente de metal. Y luego esparces las cenizas por fuera de la casa, como trazando una línea alrededor, con la mano.

- Pero...

- Que lo hagas. ¡Me enteraré!

- Pero es ridículo.

- Tú haz lo que te dice esta vieja -regañó- Escúchame -dijo ya, más calmada- Ya no puedo cuidarte como lo hacía como hace unos años, y creo en estas cosas. Me quedo más tranquila si lo haces, ¿de acuerdo? Hazlo por mí. En cuanto llegues.

Gruñendo de mala gana, los metió también en la caja.

*

Tras despedirse de la mujer y volver a casa, hizo lo que se le pidió, aprovechando la oscuridad de la recién comenzada noche para esparcir toda aquella mierda.

La ducha le sentó divinamente, y al sacar la ropa del armario aprovechó para meter una de las bolsitas allí. Repartió algunas por la planta superior y quedaban aún tantas para la primera planta que tuvo que meterse las que no podía llevar en las manos en los bolsillos. Finalmente quedaron colocadas.

El bar de Randy estaría bien. Normalmente iba a celebrar el comienzo del fin de semana al Harvelle's Roadhouse, pero quería terminarse el videojuego al que estaba jugando aquella misma noche, así que Randy era perfecto. Estaba dentro del pueblo y no muy lejos de casa y era la mejor opción para un par de cervezas y nada más.

El Randy's no era lo mejor. Tenía mucha más pinta de bar de carretera que el propio Roadhouse y era algo más cutre. Dean sostenía que el que el Harvelle's lo llevaran mujeres tenía mucho que ver. Pero el viejo Randy era un tío majo y daba buena conversación. Era, también, un antiguo soldado y llevaba una prótesis en la pierna a causa de una herida de bala que se acabó engangrenando.

- Ponme una, _Ran_ -dijo, sentándose en un banquillo frente a la barra a la vez que saludaba al dueño con un levantamiento de cejas.

- Hey, Winchester. ¿Cómo va el negocio? -no había demasiada gente, para ser viernes. Algunos parroquianos asiduos y dos o tres repartidos por la barra, mal iluminada.

- Qué te puedo decir. Hay oferta en salchichas y bacon ahumado. Y la verdura ha subido de precio.

- Me alegro de no ser vegetariano, entonces -sonrió el barman con sus dientes amarillentos escondidos tras su frondosa barba-. ¿Y qué se cuenta Missouri? No se la ve ya mucho por el pueblo.

- Ahora con el frío le va peor. Más dolores.

- Nosotros los viejos cada vez tenemos más achaques, hijo. Si lo hubiera sabido hace cuarenta años... Ah, las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

- Venga, Randy, no se queje. Tiene a Rose.

- Por eso mismo lo digo -dijo el tipo, con una mirada significativa.

En la televisión emitían rugby. Al partido no le quedaba mucho y parecía una reposición, pero interrumpieron el programa para un avance informativo con nuevas noticias sobre lo de los huracanes. Uno parecía estarse disolviendo ya, pero el otro seguía dando guerra por el sur de Alabama, y probablemente llegaría a pasar por Mississippi y Louisiana.

- Verás cómo no llega a Texas -le oyó decir a Randy- A esos condenados no les va a tocar. Estoy seguro.

Antes de responder, un tipo que estaba a la izquierda de Dean, en la barra, habló.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? -los ojos le lloraban, como si hubiera estado respirando gas lacrimógeno.

El único olor extraño al establecimiento que Dean registró fue olor a flores. Flores que conocía muy bien.

- Mierda -dijo, sacándose una bolsita extraviada del bolsillo-. Es mío.

El tipo se largó sin decir una palabra más, tapándose la nariz y la boca con la mano. Ellos se encogieron de hombros.

- Menos mal que ya me había pagado -dijo Randall, retirando el botellín de cerveza abandonado y pasando la bayeta-. Huele fuerte, pero no es para tanto.

- A lo mejor es alérgico a las flores -supuso Dean-. Missouri me obligó a llevarme algunos de estos. Creo que alejan a las polillas.

- Mi mujer usa alcanfor. Uno especialmente apestoso. Definitivamente yo usaría de las tuyas.

- Pues quédate esta, _Ran_. Me voy a ir a casa.

- ¿Un día cansado?

- Síp, algo así -pagó y se levantó para marcharse.

- Dale recuerdos a Missouri de mi parte, chico.

- Lo haré, descuida.

*

Andar por las calles de Phillipsburg una noche de noviembre era muy tranquilo. Los jóvenes se iban a otros pueblos normalmente, a tugurios con mejor música (si es que podían llamar música a esa mierda enlatada que ponían a toda hostia en los altavoces de las discotecas).

Las calles estaban tan tranquilas que parecía un pueblo desierto. A Dean le gustaba aquella calma, aquel reposo hogareño.

Es lo que iba pensando de camino a casa cuando, en el cruce de la quinta con G Street volvió a verla. A Susie. Cubierta de sangre, mirándole con sus ojillos perdidos.

Cruzó sin mirar, sin darse cuenta hasta que no fue demasiado tarde de una luz que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia él. Antes de que hiciera impacto, notó un fuerte tirón del cuello de la camisa y cayó de espaldas sobre el asfalto. El claxon de la camioneta que había estado a punto de arrollarle pitó, en forma de insultos, y siguió calle abajo. Susie ya no estaba.

Quien sí estaba era aquel tipo de la gabardina, el que había entrado a la tienda a comprar agua.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -le oyó decir, pero Dean no atinó a responder nada.


	2. II

II.

- ¿Sigue ahí sentado? -preguntó Dean. Jo se asomaba a la calle por el cristal de la puerta de la tienda. Asintió.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas, y las cosas eran aún más extrañas. No sólo las desapariciones, ya que un par de personas más se habían esfumado, no.

El tipo aquél, el de la gabardina. Estaba seguro, estaba completamente seguro de que le seguía. Le veía todo el día en ese banco frente la tienda y juraría, si no lo llamasen paranoico, que lo había visto alguna vez asomado a la puerta de su casa. Sin embargo Jo había desbaratado su teoría del espionaje, porque aseguraba que había pasado en ese banco los dos fines de semana que habían acontecido desde que a Dean hubieran estado a punto de dejarlo hecho un tatuaje sobre el asfalto. _"Como una rata"_, comentaba él mismo con su usual humor negro.

Y a Dean no le gustaban los interrogantes. Ni pizca. Y ese hombre era un interrogante adornado de luces de neón para él. Le veía sentado en aquel banco, le había visto allí durante días; había contemplado, día a día, cómo le crecía la barba y se le oscurecían las ojeras y su pelo se despeinaba más y más -cosa que antes de verlo, habría dado por imposible desde el principio- y lucía, indudablemente, mucho más delgado. Se había vuelto un vagabundo, un indigente. Nunca lo habría dicho, dado su aspecto inicial, tan cuidado. Y la ropa no parecía de mala calidad. Ahora aquellos harapos podrían ir, directamente, a la basura.

- Oh, venga, habla con él -Jo le sacó de sus pensamientos, aquel martes por la mañana.

Le había traído un café y había comentado algo sobre que necesitaban cacahuetes para poner con las cervezas. Dean sabía que era una mentira descarada y gigantesca. Ellen odiaba los cacahuetes. En cambio agradecía el café y la compañía.

Había tenido pesadillas. Con Susie. Probablemente se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Quién en su sano juicio veía a alguien a quien conocía cubierta de sangre enfrente de ella y había desaparecido frente sus narices? Nadie que estuviera cuerdo, era la respuesta. No se lo había dicho a Jo, ni a Missouri. Ni siquiera a Sam. Les habría faltado tiempo para marcar el número del manicomio más lejano y haberle regalado una camisa de fuerza a su medida. No podía decirles que había visto a Susie muerta delante de él. Y su sobrealimentada mente pensaba luego en los mil y un pasos a seguir por cortesía de los Ghostfacers. Sal gorda para repeler a los fantasmas. Ya, claro. Y a los demonios también, ya puestos, ¿por qué no? Si era así estaba claro que los fantasmas y los demonios pertenecían a un tipo de brigada contra la hipertensión.

- ¿Y qué coño le digo? -le soltó, brusco.

Había estado tan embotado aquella noche, tan... no sabía cómo había estado. ¿En shock? No, quizá algo más... Alucinado. Ésa era la palabra: alucinado. Y no le había dicho nada. O quizá sí, pero no lo recordaba. Posiblemente balbuceó un "me voy a casa" y con esas se marchó. Ni siquiera jugó al videojuego. Se quedó en el sofá, sentado, tratando de aclararse a sí mismo. Había intentado descubrir en qué momento su mente había hecho _click_ para desvariar de aquella manera.

- Un "hola" estaría bien para comenzar, ¿sabes? La gente no muerde.

- Me lo dice la que escapaba de las peleas a bocado limpio en el instituto, ¿verdad?

- No te andes por las ramas, que estamos hablando de otra cosa, Winchester.

- Claro, Harvelle -dijo Dean, imitando el tono de la chica-. Estamos hablando de que salga ahí y le pregunte al _contable pordiosero_ si me está persiguiendo porque no tengo bastante con que parezca lo suficientemente enfermo en mi cabeza. Si quieres que haga el tonto deja que me disfrace de payaso y vendemos las entradas.

- También puedes ser más sutil, so inútil. Le llevas un bocata o algo, yo qué sé. Pasado mañana es Acción de Gracias. Puedes ir con esa excusa, y hablas con él. Un "hola, qué te trae por aquí" no sólo es una forma de ligar, por si no lo sabías. Yo lo haría así, vaya.

- Tú hazlo como te dé la gana. Yo me siento idiota sólo con pensar en acercarme a un tío que no conozco de nada y preguntarle sobre su vida.

- No te importa mucho cuando te acercas a alguna chica en un bar y le entras para llevártela a la cama.

- No es lo mismo.

- Sí lo es. Se llama conversación.

- La meta es diferente.

- También te lo puedes llevar a él a la cama. No es feo -rió la rubia.

Dean agarró el vaso de café para llevar reprimiendo las ganas de tirárselo encima y acertarle en la cabeza. Optó por darle un trago. Estaba ya frío.

La broma de Jo le había parecido de mal gusto. Era un pueblo pequeño, Phillipsburg, en el que se sabía todo con una rapidez pasmosa, y él había sido durante algún tiempo la comidilla del pueblo. Él y Paul Barnes, un chico de su clase, gay, para más datos, con el que había estado ligeramente involucrado después del instituto. No habían llegado a nada, en realidad, sólo a lo resultante de una noche llena de alcohol y de un par de encuentros más. Dean perdió interés enseguida en lo que pasaba entre ellos dos y Paul se marchó a la universidad, y después Dean había vuelto a su línea de chicas tras su fase experimental, pero nunca se había enredado demasiado con ellas sentimentalmente hablando. Ni con ellas ni con nadie. Había acabado siendo el _malo_ del cuento en esos rumores, y ni siquiera imaginaba el por qué.

Sabía bien que aún se comentaba "Ahí va Winchester, el hermano mayor, el que se restregó con el hijo pequeño de los Barnes", además de los ya establecidos rumores de la más que conocida teoría de "no ha intentado llegar a algo serio con una mujer porque en realidad es un reprimido". Reprimido sus cojones. La gente tenía demasiado tiempo libre y no le gustaban las bromitas sobre ello.

Jo captó su mirada de advertencia y levantó las manos, pidiendo perdón en silencio.

- Espera, se va -dijo ella de repente, espiando al desconocido.

El hombre se perdió de vista y entonces Jo se apartó de la puerta. El reverendo se acercaba y probablemente entraría a comprar. Éste, sin embargo, se detuvo ante la tienda, pero pareció acordarse de algo en el último momento puesto que nada más tocar el pomo retiró la mano con aire confuso y les sonrió a través del cristal con algo de apuro, marchándose calle abajo.

La chica volvió la mirada a Dean y él se encogió de hombros.

*

La señora Miller vivía sola -a decir verdad vivía con su gato, pero no cambiaba demasiado la situación- en su casa, en las afueras al norte del pueblo. Tenía un par de hijos que vivían fuera; y la mujer, a sus setenta y cinco años, no consentía ayuda alguna. Tenía el porche cubierto de hiedra y maceteros meticulosamente cuidados. El exterior de su casa era muy agradable e invitaba a entrar en la vivienda.

La primera vez que Dean entró allí imaginó que la casa de sus abuelos era exactamente igual que aquella. Y aquella primera vez había sido su primer encargo de la tienda de Missouri. Habían pasado catorce años desde entonces.

La anciana hacía sus pedidos cada dos semanas. Tenía un huerto tras la casa, por lo que parte de su alimentación era totalmente natural. Hacía unas tartas de escándalo, aquella señora. La señora Miller cada vez se hacía más mayor y eso se le notaba en el carácter, pero aún era una viejecita peculiar. En sus tiempos mozos había sido feminista, y nunca se había casado. Nadie sabía quiénes eran los padres de esos dos retoños que había tenido.

- Aquí le traigo sus cosas, señora Miller -dijo Dean al entrar en la casa, colocando la caja donde acostumbraba- ¿Le ayudo a colocarlo?

- No, muchacho. Pero si no te importa hacerme un favor...

- Usted dirá.

- Los fusibles de la luz. ¿Podrías echarles un vistazo? Están en el sótano y mi vista ya no es la que era. Las luces me llevan parpadeando un par de días, y empiezan a ponerme de los nervios. Cada vez que las enciendo, _plic plic plic_. Y no quiero llamar a Jimmy a no ser que sea necesario. Será un electricista muy bueno, pero es caro como él solo.

Bajar el sótano no le apetecía un pelo, dada la situación de paranoia en la que estaba. Si volvía a flipar con Susie iba a salir chillando de ahí cual colegiala.

La mujer sacó una linterna de un cajón de la cocina y se la dejó.

El sótano no estaba demasiado iluminado, había un par de ventanucos a ras del suelo, y aquello parecía ser suficiente. Sólo había una bombilla y no es que fuera un espacio pequeño, precisamente. Estaba un poco acojonado, tenía que admitirlo. _"Ves demasiadas películas de terror, Dean"_, se amonestó a sí mismo.

Las cuatro paredes estaban casi totalmente cubiertas por estanterías. Había cajas de ropa, colchas y demás; trastos de cuando sus hijos vivían allí o eran pequeños y también había bastantes conservas. El fertilizante olía desde las escaleras.

La caja de los fusibles estaba en un rincón bajo las escaleras. Genial, vaya. Con la iluminación que había era una _delicia_.

Un ruido le hizo dar un respingo y miró alrededor. Había tanto silencio... Tras un tiempo prudencial Dean volvió a mirar los fusibles y entonces algo le tocó la pierna. Respiró hondo. Un maullido sonó a sus pies y, Whiskers, el gato de la señora Miller se frotó nuevamente contra su pantorrilla. Soltó una palabrota por lo bajo.

- ¿Todo bien, hijo? -escuchó decir a la mujer, escaleras arriba.

- Tiene uno fundido.

- Tendré que llamar a Jimmy. Anda, sube.

No se hizo de rogar. La anciana le esperaba en la puerta del sótano.

- Ya he colocado la compra -le informó.

- ¿Y todo bien?

- Olvidaste los pepinillos.

- No se preocupe, se los traigo luego en un momento.

- Sin prisas. Hasta el viernes no pensaba comer ni uno.

- Bueno, pues para el viernes como muy tarde los tiene aquí. Puedo decirle a Jimmy que se pase, si quiere.

- Déjalo, hijo. El teléfono está para algo -sonrió.

- Vale, pues me marcho. Llámeme cuando quiera que venga y, si necesita algo más, sólo tiene que pedirlo.

La señora le despidió con la mano hasta que el coche se perdió de vista.

*

El jueves llegó casi sin darse cuenta. La semana había sido cada vez más animada a cada día que pasaba, volviéndose totalmente caótica el miércoles por la tarde. En aquel día, Acción de Gracias, sólo tendría abierto el negocio unas pocas horas, lo justo para que los más rezagados comprasen los productos para la cena. Había, incluso, pavos ya preparados y envasados, listos para calentar en el microondas. Para vagos como él, que nunca había comprobado si era bueno o no en la cocina porque nunca se había dado la oportunidad. Siempre podía hacer cosas mejores, como batir su propio record en cualquier videojuego, que meterse en la cocina a hacer el gilipollas.

Jo había venido el día anterior para ayudarle. En vísperas de festivos los clientes se agolpaban en la pequeña tienda como moscas en la miel. O, mirándolo desde el punto de vista de Dean, como una horda de zombies. Lo aburrido del asunto es que no podía derribarlos a balazos. No, si quería no pasar el resto de su vida a la sombra.

Al cerrar la tienda a mediodía buscó inconscientemente al desconocido. Por sorprendente que pareciera, no estaba en el banco. Con casi total probabilidad seguiría el consejo de su rubia compañera de trabajo y le invitaría a comer algo. Estaba pensando en dejarle pasar al cuartito de la tienda para que pudiese asearse y afeitarse, e incluso dejarle echar una siesta en el sofá si le apetecía.

Tenía la impresión de que aquel hombre llevaba todo aquel tiempo durmiendo en la calle. En la iglesia no se había presentado a pedir alojamiento, desde luego. Molly Murray había tenido el detalle de chivárselo, a él y a todo el pueblo, por supuesto.

Bajando la calle para montar en su querido Impala del 67, Dean visualizó al tipo de la gabardina en una cabina de teléfonos que por un casual -ironías de la vida- estaba al lado del coche. Tenía que pasar por allí y, bueno, sería inevitable escuchar parte de la conversación. Afiló el oído. Si alguien le pillaba lo negaría todo. Bajo tortura.

- Perdóname, por favor, _Ame_. Déjame volver -le oyó suplicar. No le había oído hablar desde aquella vez en el cruce. Sonaba realmente acongojado-. Quiero verla. Tengo que estar allí.

Parecía haber problemas en el Paraíso, pensó Dean mientras abría con cuidado la puerta negra de su Chevy para seguir escuchando sin problemas.

- ¡Por favor! Estoy en mi total derecho de-

Desde allí pudo ver sus ojos azules mirando el teléfono aún sin entender qué había sucedido y el sentimiento de haber sido hecho trizas pintado en la cara, casi cubierta por la barba. Dean ya estaba acomodado frente el volante y decidió que no era el mejor momento para invitarle. Lo intentaría más tarde.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió para abrir la tienda un par de horas más el desconocido ya no estaba. Y no regresó en toda la tarde.

*

No le encontraba. Había conducido por todas las calles del maldito Phillipsburg -que no eran muchas, dicho sea de paso- ¿Y si hubiera entrado en algún sitio?

Nah. Le parecía poco creíble a esas alturas, después de haber pasado todo ese tiempo en la calle.

Su cara de total derrota le saltó a la mente de golpe. Estaba claro que no era un sintecho por gusto. Había tenido que ocurrirle algo y le habían despojado de todo lo que le importaba.

- Venga ya, mierda -maldijo entre dientes. Había parado el coche cerca del pequeño campo de golf, y desde allí se veía un signo de paso a nivel. Por si fuera poco, nada más abrir la puerta se puso a llover a cántaros. Como si no fuera suficiente.

Bajó del coche refunfuñando. No debería estar imaginándose lo peor, pero su lado oscuro pesimista le dijo que si a él se lo quitasen todo, como parecía haberle ocurrido a aquel hombre, también tendría aquellas ideas. Le parecía muy cobarde, pero que le cayera un puto rayo si no le entendía.

Las barreras del cruce descendieron y comenzó a sonar aquella campanilla de alerta. Y le vio, sentado en medio de las vías. Estaba rezando. ¡El muy hijo de puta!

- No habrá vagabundos por el mundo y me tiene que tocar uno subnormal -gruñó-. ¡Eh! ¡Va a pasar el tren! -gritó, acelerando el paso a medida que se acercaba y veía que no se movía. Le agarró de la gabardina cuando se puso a su altura. El tipo lloraba mientras rezaba, detalle que no había percibido antes. Dean tironeó de él, pero el muy bastardo se agarró al suelo.

- ¡Déjame en paz!

- ¡No seas gilipollas y salgamos de aquí!

- ¡Suéltame! Iré al infierno de todos modos.

- ¿Qué infierno ni qué niño muerto? -el tipo podía haberse quedado delgado, pero se agarraba a las vías como un condenado.

Entonces Dean vio el tren. Avanzando hacia ellos. No tenía tiempo de convencerle. Le soltó y el hombre le miró con desconfianza. No vio llegar el puñetazo que le aterrizó en la cara haciéndole caer inconsciente antes de ser arrastrado fuera de las vías.

*

Despertó en un coche. Tenía el cinturón puesto.

- ¿Q-qué...?

- Ya era hora. Empezaba a pensar que te había matado -bromeó Dean con toda la malicia que pudo reunir. Estaba aparcando.

El tipo de la gabardina le lanzó una mirada dolida. Sin embargo ya no había tanta desesperación en ella.

- Si piensas volver a intentarlo vete quitando la idea de la cabeza. No voy a dejarte tranquilo. Así que te jodes, como el resto de los mortales.

El otro no dijo nada. Tenía el seguro de la puerta echado. Dean había querido asegurarse que no saltaría con el coche en marcha o algo parecido si se despertaba.

Una vez apagado el motor el seguro de la puerta se bajó y el hombre le instó a bajar. Estaba empapado.

- ¿Dónde-

- En mi casa. No suelo meter a desconocidos chalados, así que será mejor que dejes de hacer locuras.

Abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar, cerrándola a sus espaldas, antes de perderse por alguna de las habitaciones de la izquierda del pasillo. Frente la entrada había unas escaleras que conducían a la planta superior.

- Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí pasmado. ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Un poco de agua, gracias -el desconocido siguió la voz de aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida, para bien o para mal.

Dio con él en la cocina y nada más llegar le puso un botellín de agua en la mano, antes de coger para sí mismo una lata de cerveza.

- Me llamo Dean. Dean Winchester.

Él ya sabía cómo se llamaba. Había escuchado a la gente llamarle por la calle.

- Castiel Novak.

- ¿Cas-qué?

- Castiel. Es el nombre de un ángel bíblico.

A Dean no le cupo duda, si es que le quedaba alguna, que aquel era el hombre que Ray había traído en la grúa.

- Oye, mira, no se me da bien andarme por las ramas, así que voy a ir directo al grano y espero no parecer demasiado morboso -Castiel se tensó. El altruísmo no existía ya, dada la situación-. ¿Por qué has intentado matarte?

El rostro del vagabundo se tiñó de rojo lo suficientemente intenso par poder verse debajo de toda aquella mugre.

- Mi esposa me ha echado de casa.

- Tu esposa -el tipo asintió.

- La traicioné. Ella confiaba en mi y la traicioné. Y no puedo ver a Claire.

- ¿Claire es la chica con la que le ponías los cuernos?

Dean fue perforado con una mirada de total repugnancia.

- ¿Qué? Por el amor de Dios, ¡no! Claire es mi hija.

- Joder, y yo qué sé. Acabo de conocerte.

- No la engañé. A Amelia, mi esposa. No la engañé.

- Vale, te creo. No hace falta que me lo cuentes.

No le interesaba. Eso era algo entre aquel hombrecillo y su mujer.

Castiel se bebió el agua y Dean le dio un par de tragos a la cerveza. Tiró la lata y la botella a la basura.

- ¿Podrías aclararme una cosa más? -intervino, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

- Tú dirás -Castiel decidió tutearle también.

- ¿Me has estado siguiendo?

El moreno volvió a enrojecer. Dean no necesitaba afirmación más clara.

- ¿Por qué?

Castiel se tomó su tiempo para responder, y por un momento Dean pensó que se había quedado embobado mirando las cortinas de la cocina.

- Quise comprobar si salvar la vida de alguien cambiaría lo que le hice a Amelia. No sirvió de mucho, en realidad.

- ¿Me seguías ya, entonces?

- Desde que saliste de aquel bar. El tipo que salió antes de ti, ¿le viste la cara?

- Claro. Era feo, lo sé. Pero no sé si es a lo que quieres llegar.

- Pues... -comenzó a decir, pero cambió de opinión- No importa. Cuando saliste del bar sentí que iba a pasar algo. No me preguntes qué: simplemente te vi salir y no lo pensé. Te seguí, y la vi. A ella.

- ¿Ella? ¿Quién? Espera, ¿Susie? ¿Me estás diciendo que viste a Susie?

- No sé quién es Susie. Si te refieres a aquella chica cubierta de sangre, sí, ella. Iba a hacerte daño y te saqué de allí.

- ¿Tú estás mal de la cabeza? Conozco a Susie. ¡Pero si le da miedo hasta matar moscas, joder!

- Es lo que sentí, fue un impulso más allá de toda lógica. Había malicia en ella. Muerte.

- A ver que me aclare. _Sentiste_ algo y me seguiste y viste a Susie, y Susie era mala.

- Sí.

- Eh... vale. Creo que la calle te ha sentado mal, amigo.

- Pero -

- Mira -interrumpió-, cambiemos de tema. Prefiero pensar que no estás tarado y que te he dejado entrar.

De nuevo, el silencio.

- Vamos, voy a enseñarte la casa. Como vas a vivir aquí tendrás que saber dónde está tu cuarto.

- ¿Vivir aquí?

- ¿Prefieres vivir en la calle? -Castiel no dijo una palabra- Eso me parecía.

Dean le cedió la habitación de su padre. Como las habitaciones tenían todas un tamaño parecido, Dean decidió no cambiar de cuarto cuando John murió. Se había quedado con alguna ropa tras el entierro, como aquella vieja chaqueta de cuero marrón, pero no se había quedado con su dormitorio. Castiel se quedó mirando la habitación, absorto, y no le vio salir de allí.

- Te voy a prestar algo de mi ropa. Ya te conseguiremos algo de tu talla -le escuchó decir, ahogado por las paredes, mientras resonaban cajones al abrir y cerrar. Nuevamente, se guió por el sonido.

Al asomarse, asumió que era la habitación de Dean. Las paredes estaban adornadas con posters de grupos de rock, y había un mueble repleto de comics. Era como la habitación de un adolescente. Supuso que era coleccionista. Aunque no se detuvo mucho más en mirar la decoración. Castiel quiso decirle que estaba allí, dado que el otro no se había dado cuenta, pero la voz se le murió en la garganta. Dean se estaba quitando la ropa mojada. No pudo evitar pasear la mirada por el cuerpo de su anfitrión hasta que éste se puso unos pantalones y se percató de su presencia, sin pasar por alto el significado de aquella mirada de ojos azules.

Dean carraspeó y le lanzó un par de prendas dobladas.

- Ropa limpia. En el cajón bajo el lavabo hay cuchillas de afeitar nuevas y hay toallas en el armario. Si necesitas algo, me llamas. Hay pavo de microondas, espero que no seas muy melindroso porque es nuestra cena de Acción de Gracias.

*

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, sin saber por qué. Dean solía dormir como un tronco, del tirón.

- Dean.

Se llevó un susto de muerte. Al volver la cabeza hacia la voz vio que había alguien junto a la cama, de pie, observándole.

- ¡Me cago en la puta! -exclamó, un instante después de darse cuenta de quién se trataba-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Perdona que te moleste. No puedo dormir, la cabeza me está matando, y me preguntaba si podía tomarme una de las aspirinas que tienes en el baño.

Dean se mordió la lengua para no mandarlo a Alaska de una patada.

- ¿Me despiertas por una puta aspirina insignificante? Coño, coge las que quieras. Como si fuera tu casa, hostia.

- Discúlpame por haberte despertado.

- Cas -lo único que Dean quería era dormir. Ya se preocuparía de recordar cómo terminaba el nombre de su nuevo compañero en otro momento-. Basta de charla. Come, bebe y utiliza lo que te salga de la polla sin mi permiso, no me despiertes por gilipolleces. Pero avísame si la casa se quema.

- Está bien, muchas gracias, Dean.

El susodicho balbuceó algo ininteligible, pero ya estaba dormido.

*

Hacía diez minutos que la señora Miller había llamado a Jo, y Jo a Dean, para llevarle las cosas que faltaban -Castiel se había quedado en casa- pero allí no había nadie. Ni un alma. La puerta estaba abierta y por mucho que llamó a la mujer no recibió respuesta. Ni siquiera Whiskers salió a restregarse contra sus piernas.

Dean tuvo la sensación de que había ocurrido algo terrible.

Se adentró en la casa y escuchó un chapoteo a sus pies. No se veía muy bien, casi había anochecido del todo. Y tal como pudo comprobar a continuación, la luz no funcionaba. La cocina estaba al lado, así que se acercó a buscar a tientas aquella linterna del cajón, que seguía estando allí. Quizá había ido a mirar los fusibles y la luz se había ido. O había llegado Jimmy. Descartó la segunda idea nada más pensarla. Aquel bastardo se hacía desear. Más de una semana tardaba en responder cualquier petición, por poco que tuviera que hacer. Y tampoco había visto su camioneta.

Encendió la linterna y volvió al pasillo, donde estaba el charquito. Sangre. El gato, o lo que quedaba de él, yacía degollado unos pasos más allá, frente la puerta del sótano, que estaba abierta.

Dean no se paró a pensar con sensatez, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- ¡Señora Miller! -gritó.

Terminó de bajar los peldaños y se adentró en el sótano. No estaba allí.

No se esperaba un chasquido a su espalda y se volvió. Contuvo la respiración.

- Tú.

Susie le miraba con ojos oscuros, bañada en sangre, a menos de un metro.

- Hola, Dean. Te has hecho esperar.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado?

- Dimití. Ya no me interesa trabajar en una lavandería. Nunca más.

La chica se acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, mirándole insinuante.

Había algo que no marchaba bien. Dean lo sentía, lo sentía hasta en el tuétano. Algo le decía que saliera de allí cagando leches y no mirase hacia atrás.

- La gente está preocupada por ti.

- A la mierda la gente, Dean. Tú y yo. Es lo único que importa ahora.

- Eh... no creo que sea buena idea. No puedo dimitir. Necesito el dinero.

- Puedo enseñarte otro estilo de vida -Susie perfiló su cuello con el dedo índice, arañándole mientras le miraba como un halcón a su presa. Dean reprimió el siseo al notar el corte.

- ¿Como cuál?

Ella sonrió. A Dean se le heló la sangre en las venas al verla sonreír de aquella forma, iluminada pobremente por la linterna y teñida de rojo de pies a cabeza. El rostro de la joven se transformó horriblemente y sus dientes se volvieron puntiagudos. Se le abalanzó y Dean logró empujarla a duras penas contra una estantería, tirando todos los frascos de conserva que había en ella y haciéndolos añicos. Susie volvió a lanzarse contra él. Parecía divertirse. Dean trastabilló al intentar andar hacia atrás y escurriéndose con algo de los botes y cayendo al suelo. Notó la mordedura del cristal en sus manos al intentar aterrizar con ellas para amortiguar la caída. La linterna había caído por algún lado y no veía prácticamente nada. Fue demasiado tarde cuando notó a Susie inmovilizarle y algo punzante se clavó en su cuello. Era más fuerte que él y le tenía bien agarrado.

Tuvo la total certeza de que iba a morir aquella noche, y gritó con impotencia.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar, repentinamente, un sonido sibilante tan cercano a él, justo antes de ver la silueta de la cabeza de Susie caer con un sonido sordo al suelo. El cuerpo se desplomó hacia el lado contrario.

Una mano masculina le ayudó a levantarse y recuperó la linterna.

- Dean.

El aludido hizo presión con la mano en su cuello mutilado, mirando aquella figura que se alzaba junto a él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Sam? ¡Qué coño haces aquí!


	3. III

III

- ¿Y la señora Miller?

- Se desmayó. Está en el centro médico. O estará llegando allí ahora mismo -dijo el pequeño de los Winchester mientras toqueteaba los fusibles.

- ¿Ella sola?

- No. La ha llevado una amiga. ¿Estás bien?

- Me han mordido en el cuello, estoy de puta madre -escupió con ironía-. ¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

Sam casi lo subió a rastras escaleras arriba y encendió la luz del pasillo antes de quitarle la mano del cuello, con la que se apretaba la herida, para examinar los daños.

- Has tenido una suerte tremenda -comentó mientras se buscaba un pañuelo de tela (a saber por qué tenía uno) para hacer presión y absorber un poco la sangre.

- Tú me vacilas, ¿no? Susie desaparece un mes y se me tira encima en plan La noche de los muertos vivientes y... -se calló. Todavía no había acabado de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir-. Espera, ¡la has matado!

- Yo diría que más bien en plan Drácula, Dean. Ha estado a punto de seccionarte la arteria, pero no ha tenido tiempo.

- Oh, gracias, mi hermano acaba de descabezar a una chica pero me quedo más tranquilo porque no me han degollado.

- Dean, era una vampira. ¿Le viste los dientes?

- Sí, se los vi, pero debe de haber una explicación lógica como que los melocotones en almíbar de los frascos que se rompieron estaban pasados y liberó un gas que me hizo flipar al respirarlo.

- Oye, escucha -dijo Sam, agarrándole por los hombros-. Lo más probable es que llevase muerta desde que desapareció. Era una vampira y te habría matado de no haber llegado yo.

- No, escucha tú. Quién te has creído que eres, ¿Buffy? Déjame decirte que te faltan tetas -no pudo decir nada más porque el móvil de su hermano sonó y lo descolgó de inmediato.

- ¿Está bien? -le oyó decir, sin saludar siquiera. Dean le miraba ceñudo, sin poder escuchar a quien hablaba con su hermano- ¿La poli? Vale, déjalo allí... Mi hermano estaba aquí, en el sótano... No, no era uno de ellos, pero le han mordido... No, no te preocupes. La maté. Voy a llevarlo a casa ¿te ocupas tú del cuerpo antes de que llegue la policía?... Vale, nos vemos allí.

Miró a su alrededor mientras guardaba el móvil y luego clavó sus ojos en su hermano.

- Dean, ¿qué hacías aquí?

- Venía a traerle un encargo.

- ¿Dónde lo has dejado? -replicó casi sin dejarle terminar la frase.

- En la entrada.

A Sam casi le faltó tiempo para cargarse la caja bajo el brazo.

- Es la compra de la señora Miller, subnorm-

- Dean -al aludido le ponía aún más de los nervios que su hermano dijese su nombre cada vez que abría la boca-, la policía va a llegar de un momento a otro y si ven la compra van a ponerte como sospechoso de lo que le ha pasado a la señora Miller. Así que, o nos vamos cagando leches de aquí ahora mismo o me das una razón de peso para quedarnos.

Como era de esperar, éste no pudo pensar en nada coherente.

*

Al entrar en casa Sam subió las escaleras a por el botiquín del baño como una tromba. Dean no tardó en oírle.

- ¿Quién eres?

Antes de que su hermano sacase al pobre Castiel, al que escuchaba tartamudear, impresionado por el tamaño de armario empotrado de dos puertas que era su hermano, seguramente.

- Eh, Gigante Verde, deja de atemorizar a mi colega.

Castiel bajó el primero, sin duda nervioso. Sam estaba serio. Entró directo a la cocina y trazó una linea con sal en la entrada, justo después de sacar dos vasos y servido un líquido transparente que guardaba en la petaca.

- Pasad -les dijo.

- Sam, ¿estás zumbado?

Dean pasó para pegarle una colleja a su hermano.

- ¿Pero qué haces con la sal, cenutrio?

Sam se inmutó poco y siguió mirando ceñudo al aún desconocido, que pasó la línea de sal.

- Ahora bebed esto.

El mayor no pudo menos que mirarle mal. Pero Sam le miraba sin cambiar el gesto así que tomó uno de los vasos para olisquearlo.

- Esto no huele a nada. No me digas que llevas agua en la petaca, Samantha.

El susodicho no dijo una palabra, sólo siguió mirándole hosco. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta que no le diese el gusto. Se bebió el vaso de un trago y a su lado Castiel lo imitó no muy convencido.

Dean vio cómo su hermano se relajaba considerablemente, antes de abrir el botiquín. Entonces fue cuando su nuevo compañero de casa se dio cuenta del mordisco del cuello. Le vio mirarle y abrir los ojos hasta que sólo le faltó que le saltasen de las cuencas.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Que estoy muy bueno -soltó Dean de sopetón.

Castiel le miró un poco confuso. Sam mojó una gasa con el agua de la petaca y vio que su hermano se le quedaba mirando, porque tenía la botella de agua oxigenada justo enfrente.

- Es agua bendita -explicó-. Para asegurarme del todo.

- Si esperas que vomite puré de guisantes, espera al domingo por la mañana cuando esté de resaca.

Su hermano ignoró el comentario completamente; y una vez le pasó la gasa y hubo quitado la sangre sí que usó la oxigenada, que escocía como mil demonios.

- _Agua bendita_ -repitió con soniquete.

- Sí.

- Dean, ¿la has visto otra vez? -preguntó Castiel de repente. Ambos hermanos giraron la cara para mirarle.

- ¿Visto a quién otra vez? -casi le asaltó Sam, irguiéndose cuan alto era.

Castiel titubeó ante aquella mirada que se le clavaba desde arriba y que parecía intentar atravesarle. A Sam no se le había pasado por alto que iba vestido con ropa de su hermano. Los vaqueros rotos eran inequívocamente suyos y, bueno, no hacía falta comentar nada sobre la sudadera de Metallica. Le venían grandes, además, y saltaban a la vista que no eran de aquel tipo, se le veía en la cara que no era su estilo. El hombre de pelo oscuro esquivaba su mirada.

- A... -Castiel miró a Dean, sopesando si debía decírselo al hermano- A Susie.

Sam giró la cabeza tan rápido hacia Dean que bien pudo haberse roto el cuello.

- ¿La habías visto antes? -Dean rodó los ojos, bufando, y Sam volvió a fijar su atención en Castiel, al que era más fácil sacar información. Era obvio que estaba preocupado por el tema- ¿La habéis visto? ¿Los dos?

- Sí. Ella le llamó hace algunos días. Le... Tengo la impresión de que le buscaba.

Sam volvió a mirar a Dean, que se hacía el loco, apretándose la herida del cuello con una gasa seca. Todavía sangraba.

- ¿Te habló? ¿Te hizo algo?

- No. La vi un par de veces y creí que estaba alucinando, eso es todo.

Era mejor evitar decir que estuvo a punto de ser atropellado por un coche. En aquellos momentos Dean se sentía un poco intimidado por su hermano, y no precisamente por las preguntas. Aún podía escuchar el sonido de la cabeza de la chica cayendo al suelo como una sandía.

Por suerte pareció satisfecho con la respuesta, tras mirarles con algo que parecía sospecha, y se dispuso a terminar de curarle la mordedura.

- Disculpa -Castiel habló de nuevo, bajito, casi pidiendo permiso para hacerlo-. ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?

- Susie me atacó en casa de la señora Miller. ¿Recuerdas que te comenté que tenía que llevarle un pedido? -le vio asentir y prosiguió- Sammy -agregó el diminutivo a propósito- dice que era una vampiresa.

Castiel no respondió nada, sólo entreabrió la boca y miró hacia otro lado, entrecerrando los ojos, pensando. ¿Por qué coño no decía que estaban todos chalados?

Sam aprovechó ese momento para empezar a rodearle el cuello con esparadrapo.

- ¿Tú qué? ¿Estás intentando rematar la noche? -replicó Dean a su hermano, quitándose el esparadrapo de un tirón y blasfemando por lo bajo.

- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Quieres seguir sangrando, gilipollas? Estate quieto, no voy a ahogarte.

- Y luego me lo despegas tú, ¿no? Ni de coña, chaval.

- ¿Prefieres tirarte todo el tiempo sujetando la gasa mientras aprietas? Adelante.

Antes de que uno de los dos llegase a las manos, un vaso con un contenido de olor ácido se interpuso entre ellos. Castiel hizo un ademán discreto para apartar a Sam de su hermano al tiempo que cogía algodón y lo empapaba de aquello. Dean se dejó hacer.

Durante el primer segundo.

Al siguiente estalló en gritos.

- JODER, ME CAGO EN LA PUTA, ¿QUÉ COJONES ES ESTO?

Sam decidió que, fuera lo que fuese el liquidillo ese, era buena idea agarrar a su hermano por los hombros e inmovilizarlo, porque a punto estuvo de lanzar a Castiel por los aires de un puñetazo.

- QUÍTAME ESTA MIERDA. ¿QUÉ COÑO HAS ECHADO?

- Agua, vinagre y sal. Ayuda a cortar las hemorragias.

- ME CAGO EN SU PUTA MADRE -dio un par de patadas al aire, pero Sam le tenía bien sujeto. Tardó un poco en dejar de escocer, aunque se estiró un buen rato con las palabrotas. Acabó cediendo ante los ojazos azules de Castiel, que le miraban culpables, pidiéndole perdón en silencio. Sabía que no lo hacía con malicia. No se podía enfadar con él si le lanzaba aquella mirada de cachorrillo abandonado. Durante una fracción de segundo se preguntó si sabía que esa misma mirada la usaba su hermano para salirse con la suya cada vez que le daba la gana.

- Cuando a Claire se le caía un diente o le sangraba la nariz le cortábamos el sangrado así -explicó.

- Sois unos sádicos -les dijo, ceñudo.

Sabía que Sam le miraba preguntándose quién era aquel tipo, qué hacía en la casa y quién demonios era Claire, pero sabía que preguntaría una vez estuvieran a solas. El brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos advertía que no tardaría mucho en asaltarle para saciar todas y cada una de sus dudas.

Por suerte, aquello pronto dejó de sangrar y pudo ir a lavarse.

Los cortes en las manos por los cristales no habían sido gran cosa, por suerte, a pesar de que tuvo que entretenerse un buen rato sacando cristalitos diminutos con una pinza. Odiaba los cortes en las manos.

*

Cuando bajó de darse una ducha había una tercera persona en el salón.

Castiel estaba sentado en un sillón y Sam en el sofá, al lado de una chica de pelo rojo que sonrió amistosamente cuando le vio bajar. Parecía una cría. La joven se levantó cuando se acercó. Había cuatro cervezas en la mesita del salón. Una de ellas sin abrir.

- Así que tú eres Dean -fue lo primero que ella dijo.

- Eh... sí.

- Ella es Anna -les presentó Sam-. Es una amiga. Llevó a la señora Miller al médico.

- ¿También eres de la brigada de fans de Van Helsing? -preguntó, sin mala voluntad. Anna soltó una risita divertida- ¿Cómo está la señora Miller?

- Un par de contusiones y más el susto que otra cosa. Se pondrá bien.

Dean suspiró aliviado por la pobre mujer.

- Castiel nos contaba cómo había acabado aquí.

No necesitaba preguntar. Habían hablado de eso la noche anterior, tras la cena. Era natural de Pontiac, Illinois. Había conducido unas doce horas, sin rumbo, desde que su mujer le hubiera dado puerta con lo puesto, y se le acabó la gasolina al llegar a Phillipsburg. Una vez allí se había presentado en la iglesia tras las indicaciones de Dean, pero por alguna razón no había pedido ser acogido allí.

- Parece una locura, ¿eh? -Anna le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- El qué, ¿que me haya mordido una tía o que mi hermano la haya descabezado como si fuera un langostino?

- Dean, siéntate -pidió Sam-. Déjanos explicarte. Es importante.

*

La explicación no duró mucho.

- No. Me niego. ¿Estáis todos tontos? Tú incluido -lanzó un dedo acusador sobre Castiel. Éste miró al suelo, dolido.

Dean se había mantenido callado, mientras Sam le hablaba, durante todo aquel rato. Pero acababa de explotar.

- No puedes juzgarme por mis creencias, Dean -se quejó.

- Dean, vamos, no es tan difícil de creer q-

- ¿Creer el qué, Sam? ¿Qué coño tengo que creer? ¿Que estáis como puñeteras regaderas? ¿Que mi hermano se dedica a pasearse por el puto país creyéndose Blade, Los Cazafantasmasy John Constantine, todo a la vez? ¡Que tienes veintiséis años, me cago en la puta! ¡Y tú! -señaló a Anna- Tú le sigues la corriente, y no sé si es porque te divierte o estás igual de tarada. Lo siento, pero no. No me lo trago. Un consejo de hermano mayor, Sammy, y que deberías tener en cuenta: CAMBIA DE PUTO CAMELLO. ¿Y Jessica? ¿Qué pasó con ella, la dejaste?

- La maté.

- ¿¿QUÉ??

- Estaba poseída. No encontré otra forma de solucionarlo, Dean.

Al menos sonó triste al decir que había muerto, pero igualmente era una situación bastante grave. MUCHO. Su hermano había matado a Jessica y a Susie con la excusa de que eran malvadas. Y era él quien era peligroso. A su hermano se le había soltado un tornillo y eso no era bueno en absoluto. Nunca tendría los huevos de delatarle, pero eso no cambiaba que su hermano pequeño, al que había criado más él mismo que su padre, fuera un asesino que probablemente tenía a sus espaldas más de dos muertes.

- No es tan difícil de aceptar, Dean -se defendió usando con él su típica mirada de perrito abandonado. No iba a surtir efecto. Esta vez no.

- Sí, claro, Sam, ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? -le espetó cargado de sarcasmo- No más películas de la Hammer para ti. Nunca más.

- Dean -se levantó hacia su hermano y fue a agarrarle, pero éste le rehuyó-. Dean, tienes que creerme.

Volvió a hacer ademán de acercarse, pero el mayor dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.

- No puedo, Sammy. Y lo siento. Pero estás pidiéndome demasiado. Deberías darte cuenta.

Todo comenzó a temblar repentinamente, y el silencio ocupó toda la habitación, ahogando hasta el sonido más imperceptible. Se percató de que Anna le clavaba la mirada desde el sofá, y la vio desaparecer apareciéndose un instante después a un paso de él. Dean se pegó a la pared, espantado, al ver cómo el mobiliario comenzaba a arder en medio de un fuego blanco que se extendió como la pólvora por el suelo y alcanzó incluso a su hermano y a Castiel, envolviéndoles. No pudo ayudarles. Vio el fuego subiéndole por las piernas, devorando el pantalón e incendiando su camiseta a continuación, el pánico haciendo presa de él, incapaz de gritar siquiera.

Tal como llegó, el fuego se fue, sin dejar rastro de que se hubiera quemado nada. Ni un hilo de humo, ni una llama. Castiel miraba a Anna con los ojos abiertos y la boca desencajada. La chica seguía delante de Dean.

Sam fue el que habló mientras ayudaba a su hermano, que seguía en shock, por no decir acojonado, a sentarse.

- Creo que te has pasado con la demostración, Anna.

El afectado parpadeó intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido y echó mano a su cerveza, que ya estaba caliente. La había abierto antes de la conversación, pero estaba entera. Aunque no por mucho, la vació en un par de tragos.

- No tengas miedo de Anna, Dean -escuchó decir a su hermano con voz suave-. Te he dicho que es una amiga. De los buenos.

Él desvió la vista hacia la aludida, que volvía a sentarse tan tranquila, sonriéndole cándidamente. Le puso los pelos de punta.

- ¿Eres ilusionista o algo así?

- No -contestó ella, escuetamente.

- Estaba... -se humedeció los labios antes de terminar la frase - Estaba ardiendo todo, ¿verdad? No era una alucinación.

- No, Dean. Todos lo han visto. Era una muestra del fuego divino.

Castiel, a su lado, contuvo la respiración.

- La zarza ardiente -le oyó decir.

Los dos Winchester le miraron sin tener idea de lo que hablaba, pero Anna sí parecía saber de qué iba la cosa. Asintió.

- Exactamente.

Castiel no dijo nada, sólo soltó un jadeo sin dejar de mirarla.

Tras un corto silencio, Sam se palmeó las rodillas antes de ponerse nuevamente en pie.

- Tengo que ir a comprobar un par de cosas -comentó, echándole un vistazo a su reloj. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche-. Deberíais cenar. ¿Queréis que os traiga algo? -preguntó, mirando a Dean y Castiel alternativamente. La pelirroja también se preparaba para salir.

- No, da igual -quedaba pavo de la noche anterior. Se las apañarían.

En cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Dean se recostó en el sillón, rendido. Se había quedado dormido antes de poder darse cuenta.

*

La noche había pasado y Sam no había vuelto. Sorprendentemente se despertó en su cama, a la que no recordaba haber subido.

Consultó su teléfono móvil. Era temprano, las ocho. Y había un mensaje de Sam a las cuatro de la mañana. Que volvería por la mañana o, a mucho tardar, a la hora de comer.

Y hablando de comer, un delicioso olorcillo subía de la cocina. Siguiendo su olfato se topó con un Castiel aún en pijama -ropa de Dean, cómo no- haciendo el desayuno.

- Buenos días -saludó con voz rasposa, dejándose caer en la silla.

Su compañero parecía igual de dormido que él. Estaba muy despeinado y el pantalón del pijama se le sujetaba casi de forma milagrosa. Había perdido peso durante sus días como sintecho, y Dean había tenido el fallo de prestarle los pantalones de pijama que tenían la cinturilla floja. Le quedaban muy bien, todo había que decirlo.

- Hay café recién hecho -anunció Castiel, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cordial.

- Una buena forma de comenzar el día -respondió moviéndose hasta la cafetera y sirviéndose una buena taza antes de volver a derrumbarse en el asiento.

- Anoche estabas tan dormido que apenas te diste cuenta cuando te subí a tu habitación -le informó el hombre, que peleaba con algo que intentaba mezclar en un bol-. Fue fácil hacerte subir las escaleras, no te preocupes -le restó importancia.

Dean rodó los ojos, cosa que pareció hacerle gracia.

Después de eso se quedaron callados. Dean trataba de arrancarse el sopor de encima atacando el sueño con largos tragos de café. Antes de que se diera cuenta había un plato de huevos revueltos ante él, y otro igual al lado opuesto de la mesa.

- Dean, ¿este enchufe funciona? Estoy intentando usar la tostadora, pero no va...

La voz de Castiel lo sacó de su ensoñación y volvió a levantarse, tomando el enchufe de la tostadora de las mismas manos de su compañero.

- Mira, es que tiene truco. El cable está doblado, ¿lo ves? El truco está en colocarlo del lado contrario, enchufado. Es una tostadora vieja, por eso hay que tratarla con cariño y engañarla para que haga lo que tú quieres, sin forzarla.

Introdujo el enchufe en su clavija y presionó el botón. La tostadora se encendió y Dean sonrió como si acabase de realizar una travesura. Esperaba algún tipo de comentario de parte de Castiel, pero no llegó.

Castiel le miraba. No le miraba, le MIRABA. Le atravesaba con aquellos ojos, tan cerca, tan claros. Y aquel pelo despeinado. Se lamió los labios mientras deslizaba la mirada hacia la boca de aquel hombre moreno que no llevaba ni cuarenta y ocho horas bajo aquel techo.

La mordedura tenía que haberle afectado de alguna forma. Eso, o que ya iba siendo hora de una noche de escarceos. De lo contrario tendría que pensar que el cabello revuelto y los ojos azules del mendigo que había acogido y que llevaba puesto un pijama viejo suyo que le quedaba grande le ponía cachondo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Totalmente culpa suya, que por motivo de arrimarse a la tostadora había apresado a Castiel entre él y la encimera. Prefería no pensar dónde estaba apoyada su cadera.

Es más, no hacía falta ser un genio para leer la palabra "incomodidad" tatuada en su cara, mientras trataba de disimular sin mucho éxito, para qué nos vamos a engañar.

Sin articular una palabra más, Dean volvió a su sitio soltando un carraspeo tras rellenar su taza de café. Había beicon haciéndose en una sartén.

Una vez tostado el pan y el beicon servido en un plato, Castiel se sentó a la mesa.

- Traté de hacer tortilla, pero tu sartén se pega -dijo.

- Supongo que es porque es vieja. Hace tiempo que no la uso.

- Sólo tienes esa -comentó.

- Ya, bueno. Es que sigo la dieta del comer fuera y la del microondas -fue la sencilla respuesta de Dean, que atacaba el revuelto-. Esto está bueno, para ser una tortilla disfrazada.

- Dean...

- Dime.

- Yo podría cocinar, si no tienes inconveniente. No se me da mal. El horario de Amelia no era el mejor, así que yo me encargaba normalmente de las comidas.

- ¿Sabes cocinar?

- ¿Tú no?

- Pues no. La cocina la uso lo justo y necesario.

Dean seguía prefiriendo eso de comer fuera, porque luego nunca tocaba limpiar, pero Castiel le miraba de una forma... De alguna manera entendía su necesidad de sentirse útil en una casa que no era suya, donde comía alimentos que él no había pagado y llevaba ropas que no había comprado.

- Vale. Podemos ir a la tienda después de desayunar y hacemos la compra. Así si quieres algo en especial sólo tienes que comentarlo. Eres el jefe de cocina desde ahora.

El Winchester recibió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Eh... quería pedir otra cosa más.

Dean parpadeó, un poco perdido. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

- Querría buscar un trabajo.

- Si es por los gastos, no te preocupes. La casa está pagada y...

- No quiero que te ofendas, pero tu ropa me viene grande. Y me sentiría mejor si pudiese pagar parte de los gastos.

Dean alzó las manos en señal de paz.

- Vale. Por mí, vale, tío. Pero que sepas que no es necesario.

*

Jo se asomaba por el cristal de la ventana cuando aparcaron frente la puerta. Dean no pudo evitar percatarse del brillo divertido de sus ojos cuando le vio entrar con Castiel tras él.

- Venimos a hacer la compra.

- ¿La compra? ¿Tú? ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Dean? -se burló-. Las chocolatinas están donde siempre y tus condones talla micropene se han acabado, aunque te recomiendo que le cortes los dedos a un guante de goma -remató, guiñándole un ojo.

- Muy gracioso, rubia. Habría que ver con qué clase de fauna retorcida te mezclas, criatura. Un día te enseñaré lo que son veinte centímetros de verdad.

Iba a meterse por el primer pasillo, pero Castiel miraba a la chica con curiosidad. Y era obvio que era recíproco.

- Cas, ella es Jo. Jo, Cas.

- Castiel. Encantado de conocerte -extendió la mano y se la estrechó con educación.

No le dio tiempo a su amiga de entablar una conversación: se llevó a Castiel para hacer la compra.

- Parecéis muy unidos -dijo este entonces. Dean tardó unos segundos en entender por dónde iban los tiros.

- Qué va, es como mi hermana. Me he pasado las tardes de mi infancia trepando árboles y despellejándome las rodillas con ella a mi lado.

Castiel rodó los ojos con discreción. No parecía compartir la misma opinión.

Terminaron llenando el carrito. Suponía que Sam iba a pasar allí al menos un par de días y aquel chico era un pozo sin fondo. Herencia Winchester.

Pagó a Jo en el mostrador y salió a abrir el maletero para meter todo aquello en su Impala. Antes de llevarse la primera bolsa escuchó hablar a su amiga.

- Sam ha estado aquí un rato antes de que vinieras. Dijo que estaría en el Roadhouse a mediodía.

- ¿Ha estado aquí?

- Se ha pasado a saludar, sí. Por cierto, me dijo que anoche te mordió un perro. ¿Está bien? El perro, digo.

- No fue nada, un arañazo superficial.

Menos mal que lo tenía tapado con una gasa. Prefería que nadie viese la dentadura de Susie marcada en su cuello.

- Ve al médico para que te pongan la antirrábica.

- Entonces vamos juntos y que a ti te miren el coco, rubia -se despidió de ella con un movimiento de cabeza y Castiel le ayudó a cargar el coche.

*

El Roadhouse era el mismo bar de siempre. Pequeño, concurrido y ameno. Dean prefería no pensar en la pequeña fortuna que había invertido durante años en la máquina de videojuegos.

Era ya mediodía. Se suponía que Sam estaría allí ya. Pero no le veía.

- Hola, chaval -saludó Ellen tras la barra. Su atención se fijó en el desconocido.

- Este es mi amigo Cas -el aludido corrigió su nombre, pronunciándolo completo-. Como sea -Dean rodó los ojos-. A mí ponme una cerveza, y a éste...

- Otra, por favor.

La mujer les plantó delante las bebidas, servidas en vaso largo.

- Lo siento chicos, acabo de meter los botellines a enfriar. Hay que servir cerveza de barril de vez en cuando -sonrió.

Dean se encogió de hombros y sorbió su bebida mientras la dueña del bar aprovechaba para secar un par de vasos al lado.

- Hace un par de semanas que no te veía -comentó.

- Ya, bueno. Me hago desear.

- El pobre Randy va a echarte de menos hoy -bromeó Ellen, mirándole con la ceja levantada. Su hija y ella tenían exactamente el mismo sentido de humor.

- Hay que ser justos y repartir, ¿no? -respondió Dean, sonriendo de lado. Ella imitó su gesto, antes de marcharse a servir unas mesas. El local estaba abarrotado.

A su lado, Castiel inspeccionaba todo el bar con ojos curiosos, tomando pequeños sorbos, casi distraídos. A Dean se le ocurrió algo.

- Oye, Ellen, ¿te hace falta un camarero? -le preguntó cuando ésta volvió y metió un par de jarras en el fregadero.

- ¿Un camarero? Creí que te iba bien en la tienda.

- No es eso. Es que Cas está buscando trabajo. ¿Qué dices, te hace falta uno?

Castiel respingó cuando se dio cuenta que hablaban de él, y les miró, preguntando con la mirada. Ambos le estaban observando.

- Por mí no habría problemas, pero tendría que estar un día de prueba.

Dean levantó una ceja, preguntando a su compañero en silencio con la ceja levantada qué opinaba. Él asintió, algo aturdido.

- Bien, pues pasa detrás de la barra -antes de terminar la frase un mandil azul oscuro aterrizó en la cara de Castiel- Ponte eso.

Mientras se ponía su nuevo atuendo, Dean aprovechó para llamar nuevamente a Ellen.

- ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

- ¿A Sam?

- ¿A quién si no?

- Está en el despacho. Con Ash.

Ash. Aquel tipo era más raro que un piojo verde. Desde su peinado, pasando por su comportamiento, hasta que viviera en aquella habitación que una vez fue del marido de Ellen, el chico era un extraño misterio. Dean no tenía idea de si se dedicaba a algo, sólo hablaba de tonterías con él, pero le había visto más de una vez beberse los culines de la cerveza que dejaban los clientes al irse, así que suponía que no tenía trabajo (ni un sitio donde caerse muerto). No había encontrado nunca una razón coherente por la que aquel tío viviera en un lugar como ese. Pero allí estaba desde hacía unos años.

Llamó a la puerta y al abrirse pudo ver a Sam asomarse por la rendija. Al ver que era él le dijo a Ash que luego terminarían de hablar y salió con su hermano, cerrando la puerta sin dejarle ver el interior.

- Vaya amistades, Sammy. ¿Cambiabas cromos?

- Dean, tengo que pedirte algo. ¿Podemos salir afuera?

Dean asintió. Sentía que, de alguna manera, el tema de conversación iba a envolver lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Sobre qué, si no?

- Claro -accedió.

Los alrededores del Roadhouse eran, en contraposición, tranquilos y solitarios. Se sentaron sobre el capó del Impala.

- Tú dirás.

- Necesito la ayuda de alguien en quien pueda confiar, Dean, y sólo se me ocurre que seas tú. No te metería en esto si fuera una tontería, pero es importante.

- ¿Ayuda con qué?

Sam paseó la mirada por el paisaje y tomó aire con aquella mueca de mártir que ponía a veces, como si estuviera paseando sobre brasas o algo así. Dean sabía que estaba perdido antes de que su hermano hablase.

- Tengo que exterminar un nido de vampiros y quiero que me acompañes.


End file.
